falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Ripple (Guise of Chaos)
| title = Two-Kick, Bandages | race = Unicorn | sex = Stallion | statusintro = Alive | statuscurrent = | eyes = Green | mane = Grey/Blue | coat = White | magic aura = Steel blue | accessories = PipBuck, Broken | cutie mark = Ripple on water. }} Ripple "Two-Kick Rip" is a unicorn pony and the main character of ''Fallout Equestria - Guise of Chaos. History Background Ripple, once known as Two-Kick Rip, grew up in Stable 87, the only Stable built in the unicorn focused city of Hornsmith. All the ponies within lived in a world of competition and skill. When the doors of the Stable opened, Ripple and the other ponies were released on the wasteland, where they turned to raiding and slaving within a year. Two-Kick Rip was the right hoof of Hate, the leader of a group called the Paragons. Ripple functioned as an enforcer, and also took part in brutal gladiator fighting. He became famed as a brutal and violent warrior, his fame spreading across the Hornsmith region. For reasons as of yet unknown, Ripple was betrayed by Hate, who shot him in the face and removed information from Ripple's PipBuck. Ripple was assumed dead and left in a field. Present Ripple awoke with a massive head wound in the pouring rain. He stumbled around until he found some medical supplies to treat himself. He discovers he is suffering Amnesia and has woken up with little of his previous life intact. Ripple resolves to be a better pony after killing three Raiders who were sent to make sure he was dead, especially since one of them had apparently been a friend. Ripple meets Shade, an escaped slave, and escorts her to Blank. On the way, they are attacked by Raiders, who manage to heavily wound Ripple and Shade. Ripple carries Shade, all the way to Blank and then passes out. He is awoken six days later, when he finally recovers enough. Ripple joins a Griffin mercenary named Ashred on a mission to a Ministry of Peace Hub, complete with a radio broadcaster. Ripple reactivates it and unintentionally restores DJ P0N3's transmissions in the area. Ripple learns more about the Pony Hate, who had him shot, and resolves to kill him but also to thank him for shooting him, and by extension killing the old Ripple. Ripple also learns that he used to be a Paragon, one of Hate's enforcers. He grew up in Stable 87 alongside Hate and the other Paragons. He would frequently fight in the arena as a gladiator and used drugs like Stampede frequently. The Paragon, Sweeps arrives in Blank to kill Ripple. She is a powerful Unicorn, wielding dual miniguns and a rocket launcher. She is also capable of simultaneously stopping incoming bullets. Ripple manages to stop her by working with Ashred and crushing her with a large sign. Ripple and Ashred stock up on supplies, namely medicine and ammunition, before they leave for Hornsmith, where the Regional Headquarters of the Ministry of Peace is located. Along the way they encounter a group of slavers they mistake for Raiders and promptly wipe them out. They discover the slaves in a cellar and release them, giving them weapons and directing them to Blank. Ripple and Ashred reach the MoP headquarters and find a piece of technology called a Black Cube, which Ripple believes Hate wants. Before they can leave, the Paragon Cinder Trails arrives in pursuit of the Cube. As Cinder uses her magic to create a dragon comprised of blue flames, Ripple sends Ashred to find a way out and distracts Cinder. He learns she was once his marefriend which probably explains why she is trying so hard to kill him. Ripple escapes Cinder into the sewers beneath Hornsmith with Ashred where they are swept up by swift flowing water. They eventually make their way through the sewers to an underground community called Underhoof after encountering a swarm of ghouls. Ripple and Ashred go on a scavenging mission with the mare Fluster. They do so, so they can pay their medical fees for the treatment they recieved at Crimson Knife's clinic. Whilst on the expedition, Ripple learns about a Project Endless. Ripple and Ashred return to the surface after stocking up on ammunition again, and are accompanied by Fluster, who wishes to hire them as bodyguards. The trio travel and encounter Shade again, she sticks close to Ripple until the reach the stadium, a former settlement overrun by the Paragons and Raiders. Massacre the Paragon in charge sends a disguised Ripple underground to work alongside Bone Black and Ivroy. Ripple, Bone Black and Ivory find what Massacre was sent to retrieve has long since been removed. Bone Black is killed in an explosion, caused by a traitorous member of their search team. Ripple takes Ivory with him back to Underhoof after Ripple finds his group of friends gone.and meets up with them there. They rest up and move out once more. Ripple and his group travel through a dead forest to reach the settlement of Orchard, being attacked by Timberwolves along the way. Fluster is dragged off by the pack of bone white wolves, but is found and rescued after killing off most of the pack, excluding a pup which Fluster names Fern and keeps with her as a pet. After Ripple and his group reach Orchard, Ashred and Ripple are coerced into getting rid of the Raider Army outside Orchard by the resident Steel Rangers. Ashred and Ripple, alongside Fluster track down the Paragon Holepunch who was sent to repair a dormant, robot army. Ashred is kept away from helping Ripple by the Paragon Flurry, a dangerous pegasus. Ripple fights Holepunch and is almost killed by him, until Fluster leaps on Holepunch's back and bites through the controls of his fighting apparatus which allows Ripple to deliver a deadly kick with his hoofguns. Ripple, Ashred and Fluster reunite with the captive Ivory and Shade and make their way back to Blank to rest and heal. Along the way they discover a group called the Whitecoats have moved into the old broadcasting station outside Blank. The group are deeply suspicious of Ripple, but Willow and Raw Deal eventually see Ripple has changed and give him a white scarf to wear and show himself as a friend to the Whitecoats. Ripple gets attacked by Cinder Trails outside Blank and after a fight in which he almost kills her, he is wounded by Skyline who promptly carries Cinder Trails away. Ripple recovers in Blank in time for Massacre to have brought and assembled an army of Raiders, outside the town. A battle eventually ensues which see's the Paragon Massacre and the Raiders driven off after inflicting heavy damage on Blank and leaving with an unknown number of slaves, taking them back to Neighwere City. Traits Appearance Ripple is a larger unicorn, built more like an earth pony. His coat is white, while his mane and tail are grey with blue streaks. His bright green eyes are not the most notable feature on his face, as he has a large scar running from his snout, under his left eye, to his left ear. He has built an assortment of other scars, the most notable being a burn scar on his back which he covers with armor most of the time. Skills Ripple is a talented unarmed fighter, easily capable of killing with his bare hooves, but utilizing his ballistic hoof weapons when the need for increased killing power presents itself. He is also shown to have notable skill with his shotgun, proficient at quick drawing the weapon and snapping off shots accurately at close range. At long range, he begins losing ability. Though not a skill, Ripple is very tough physically. He undergoes a wide spectrum of injury, both physical and mental, and comes out the other side stronger. At current, he can ignore all but the most intense pain. Equipment Ripple has a Pipbuck on his right foreleg and carries the 12 guage shotgun, Broken, which he carries in a holster. He also has two hoof mounted, impact activated shotguns and a pair of saddlebags. Category:Paragons (Guise of Chaos) Category:Unicorns Category:Characters Category:Guise of Chaos Main Characters